I Looked Amazing
by Alwayss418Foreverr
Summary: High school? It's hard. It's even harder being the new, pretty girl in a dangerous school. Yuna's different. She's nothing like the other girls, and every guy is after her. All she wants is to keep to herself and get through school with her cousin! R&R.
1. Mr Nojima

**Yeahh. New story up.**

**Since there's pretty much no one that reads the FFX fics anymore this might not be seen or reviewed by any fans but I'm posting anyways.**

**Here we go, now this is a HighSchool fic. Duh. Hope ya love it. -**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T EVEN OWN MY OWN HOUSE, SO I DON'T OWN THIS. I respect the creators of anything Final-Fantasy, so I obviously don't own.**

**-- --**

I woke up with a loud groan. I really can't see why school has to be so...so...ugh! Just so stupid, and so drama-filled.

Okay, that didn't make sense...but I mean it!

So, I woke up with a crazy thought in mind- to wear the new outfit my cousin Rikku got me this weekend.

Now, let me tell you, Rikku is _crazy_; plain and simple. But this outfit beat her by fifty points! Okay, maybe not...but it sure was close!

The outfit was cute, no doubt. It also wasn't as revealing as the ones she wears...so I'm considering it...I have to think fast, though.. Time is running out!

-- --

"Yunie!! Yunie!! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard Rikku call out to me for the third time.

"No! I look ridiculous! Did you see how everyone was looking at me!? I look like a stripper on crack, 'cause even strippers don't look as stupid as I do!" I whined back.

"Yunie!! What are you trying to say?! My outfit --the way YOU think about it-- is a lot worse than yours is!" Rikku said.

"Whatever! Everyone's eyes were searching my entire body for a switch to TURN OFF THE MONSTER that was walking down the hall."

"Stop being stupid! It's 'cause you're hot!" Rikku yelled back.

Okay, maybe she wasn't lying...I thought so before I left to school, and I knew it when all the guys, and some girls, were 'searching for the off switch'...but still, it was nerve racking, this just wasn't ME.

Now, I suppose you want to know how the outfit looked...Okay.

I was wearing a mid-thigh length mini skirt. It was plaid- black, pink, and white. I had on the same color pink the skirt was sporting on my cute open-toe pumps that I'd gotten from a famous shoe store near the mall. They were EXPENSIVE. Anyways, I also had on, of course, a shirt.

Not any ordinary shirt, either...

It was a low-cut halter top. It was extremely cute, perfectly matching my skirt and shoes with its pink color with its mean-girl edge.

My make-up was done up amazingly- Rikku did it.

And my hair, of course I couldn't forget. I had it into a messy cheerleader type of ponytail, and it stretched down to the middle of my back, as it'd grown alot over the summer.

Okay, okay, I looked amazing...I admit it.

But...Rikku was being too pressure-building. She'd waved at everyone of the guys, winked at them, and even blew kisses to some!

I opened the bathroom door, defeat apparent on my face.

"Let's go." I grumbled. This was going to be a lonnnnng day.

-- --

_**Hey,**_

_**-**_

_**Uh..Hi.**_

_**-**_

_**What do you mean 'Hi.' Whats wrong?**_

_**-**_

_**Nothing, I'm fine. I just can't wait for this class to be over. I'm perfectly fine, though.**_

_**-**_

_**So, why do you seem so sad, even though you look amazing beyond belief?**_

I smiled faintly upon reading the next addition to the note.

This blond kid kept me busy throughout the entire boring science lesson. I wasn't sad, just sad thinking about how I was going to forget about Seymour, the last boyfriend I had. He ended up being a jerk, but I miss him. I look completely different from how I was with him. Fortunately, here at this new school, I look like a new person, and I hope that alters the trust I have with unworthy people.

_**Just...thinking...don't worry about it...**_

_**-**_

_**I know I'll sound stupid sayin this again but, honestly, your fucking hot, and its just killing me to see you looking so down**_

Okay, he's cute and all, but did he seriously have to try to pick me up on a cheesy note? Well, it did make me smile, but i know he wasn't being serious and probably not trying to cheer me up...only trying to 'lure me in'. Guys are just selfish like that.

_**Your making me feel worse...I don't really feel like talking to...selfish BOYS like you..**_

_**-**_

_**Woah, woah, woah. Hold on cowgirl, how am i selfish? You haven't even heard my voice yet! Imcompleminting you!**_

_**- **_

_**First, your a guy, all of you are like that.**_

_**Second, you spelled complimenting wrong.**_

_**Third, I can tell by how you look, your cocky and most likely selfish...**_

_**-**_

_**I'd take you saying that you can tell how i am by how i look as an insult, but your gettin mad ove-**_

"I'll take that, Mr.Nojima," the fat, bald teacher said as he snatched the note from this 'Mr.Nojima', "I do not tolerate misconduct in my classroom!"

"Yeah?" I could barely _blink_ as I stared at the creature who'd just spoken so smoothly with only a four letter word, "Well, I don't tolerate fat asses spitting all over me and snatchin' shit from me, either."

I had to wonder if he was actually serious. Of course I'd had bad kids in my classes over the years before, but I wasn't expecting to ever be attracted to one! I was the quiet girl who was always wanted but never claimed. Always befriended, but never spoken of. I was the one that was always in the middle. I had many friends...actually, at my old school, I was friends with almost everyone in the entire school. The difference was, though, I didn't ask for it. I'd been friends with those people, but I was mainly only accepted. Never was I a 'popular' person. The only reason me and Seymour had ever dated was because I ended up having to tutor him and a class of other kids, and we became friends...then..never mind.

"Excuse me?! Young man, go straight to the office and don't say a word to me. I won't accept disrespectful, spoiled little boys in my class. You'll be transfered to a different teacher, as soon as possible!" the flustered 'fat ass' said back, obviously embarrassed beyond belief.

"Okay, stupid ass fat man. Let's go, _Yuna._"

-- --

I'm an idiot. A complete idiot. I was at a loss for words when he'd asked me to go with him. So many questions ran through my head, but one particular one had me dying to know the answer.

**Why did he ask **_**me**_** to go with him??**

He knows he's irresistible. I can tell. Like I said, he's probably a cocky, arrogant jerk. He looks to good to be a nice person...

"How do you know my name...?" I asked him slowly, and suspiciously.

"Are you serious? How could I not??" he replied as if I asked him if he knew his _own_ name.

"Answer the question. I've never met you before." I said strongly. I really just wanted to start with one good question, so that I could keep up the interrogation.

"You're being weird...Well, you know how my old man is a famous blitz player?"

"What? Famous?" I almost choked. Not that being famous was something new to me, I just didn't know if he could get anymore perfect...

"Uhh...yeah. Don't you recognize me? Now that he's retired, I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes." he said, looking at me as if I were mentally challenged.

But, this time, I really DID choke.

"Zanarkand Abes?? I'm from Besaid! There was a report that the star player knocked our team captain out and threw him back into the sphere pool! That was _you_?"

"Heh-heh...Yeah...Well, he was taunting me before the game, even though he just _**knew**_ we were going to win, and AFTER the game he looked at me like THEY fuckin' won! We won by five points, too!"

"Okay, okay. So anyways, go on with your explanation on how you know me." I said, suddenly returning to my serious state.

"Well, my father, Jecht, and your father, Braska, were pretty much brothers when they set off to defeat Sin. On top of that, your little disguise doesn't help. When you grow your hair long and dress differently, people can still recognize you." finished with a smirk, licking his lips, and looking at me up and down. "And, you're still fucking hot, too."

Honestly, I didn't know what he was talking about. I wasn't trying to put on a disguise. I only grew out my hair for a change to be different. The outfit thing was Rikku's fault! Now, after seeing how he was looking at me, I wanted to kill her.

"I'm not trying to disguise myself! But yeah I-...wait did you say Jecht? Sir Jecht is your FATHER? I remember him from when I was little, as well. There are pictures of him around father's mansion! Along with Auron, of course."

He suddenly looked impatient, and it was then that I'd realized he had from the moment I asked him how he knew me.

"Okay, okay. I'm sick of hearing about those three! Let's go!" he yelled, before grabbing my hand and running.

I was so confused. Not even ten minutes ago was it that I'd been sitting in class, hoping the boy next to me would stop writing me notes. Now, I'm running out of the front doors of the school, laughing hysterically, with a kid I barely know. All I know about HIM, is that his last name is Nojima. but withing those ten or so minutes, I'd found out that me and him have been connected since we were born, by our fathers. I felt strange.

Either someone had thrown a big boulder out in front of me, or I'm blind, but all I knew was that I'd been thrown through the air by the force of me tripping myself on the 'invisible, HUGE rock'. I hit the ground with a thud and all I could see was hair in my face. Apparently, my ponytail flew through the air, as well, because it was flipped to the front of my face. My hands were scraped, how they always got when I fell on my hands, and my knees were sure to be fucked up, too.

"Shit, are you alright?!" I heard from behind me.

"..." I couldn't even reply, this was so embarrassing. What kind of idiot falls in the middle of a 'top secret escape'?

Before I knew it, 'Mr.Nojima' was at my side, holding out his hand. I had no choice but to lazily push my ponytail to the back of my head, smile weakly, and grab his hand.

"Thanks-" it was then that I realized...I didn't even know what to call him. "So...uhh...what's your name, anyways?

**Yeahh. So...This is the first chapter of my first FFX fic. Yuppppp. Please, I had advice that asking for reviews didn't change anything...but I'm going to ask once. If you like my story, please review. If not, please review. If you have suggestions or advice, please review. I'll take normal comments, constructive critism, and advice. Just tell me ANYTHING, any opinions on this story. For the first chapter of my SECOND story, I'm nervous. Thank you all. Peaceeeee.**


	2. Beautiful Blue Eyes

**Yay!! I'm still in love with this story, my inspiration isn't ruined...yet..**

**Okay, I would really like to thank the following for being my very first reviewers for the last chapter: Kandy-Sugar; she has an awesome FFX fic. Thank you very much for the review, I'll check out your newest work when you post it.  
bre; anon. Still, thank you very much for reviewing, hope you like this chapter.  
Demon of Selen; apparently, a nice person. Thank you lots for the review. This chapter will be different, and yeah, her dressing like Rikku is bizarre. Hope you like this chapter, though!  
Shattered Images; a very nice person, I guess. Thanks alot for the review! You'll probably love this chapter, but I don't know...I felt weird typing it. Still, thank you for the compliment!!**  
(OKAY! As of now, those are the only reviews. : )  
If you review, and I don't get you, sorry! I just decided to do this, but I've already typed the chapter, I'm about to post!)

**So...Here is the second chapter!! Up and running at full power!! Hope you guys like it!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I would never own Final Fantasy. Never. That would BE a complete Fantasy. XD. I'm Lame. Just read:**

**Yuna's POV.**

Tidus. Tidus Nojima. That, my friends, is one interesting person. After learning that his name was Tidus, I talked to him for about two hours straight. After I tripped...about twice...we decided to sit under a tree and talk. I must have been out of my mind, though, because I would never cut class- no, completely walk out of the class before my teacher's eyes- to begin with. But apparently, that's exactly what I did. I'm completely insane. I'm probably going to be shipped from Japan to space just for associating with this...this...Tidus!

"So, why'd you come, Yuna?" I gave him a questioning look. How could I answer that? I felt the heat rising to my face, and looked away. "Seriously, Yuna. Just say it. Just say, 'Tidus, I came because you're hot and I'm madly in love with you.' Then, we can makeout."

At that moment, I almost jumped up and screamed that he needed to shut up. Instead, I restrained myself from doing so and tried to keep my cool.

"Maybe...maybe that's exactly why I came. You know, 'cause you aren't half bad looking, and class _was _pretty boring. I thought, 'Hey, he might be fun to hang with', so...let's have some fun." I replied coolly. My heart did two swift but painful pounds as I realized what I'd just said. I sounded so stupid! I wasn't being myself at all.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me in great surprise.

"Fun? What kinda fun...?" He asked mischievously, leaning back on both hands while leaning in closer at the same time.

I chuckled nervously and leaned back slightly, yet tried to keep him from noticing that. "You know, people say I'm gullible...now I've met someone jsut like me. I was joking! I'm having enough 'fun' as it is..." I replied with a grumble. I was starting to get a headache from being so 'bad', so different.

"Oh? Would if _I _am the one that wants to have fun? You wouldn't deprive me of that...would you?" He replied smoothly, trying to stay on the subject.

"Actually, yes, I would. I'm not just an ordinary girl. Yet, I'm also not a slutty whore. See, I would never normally even speak in that manner! I've said and done so many things I would never even dream of today in the past few hours!" I exclaimed, fully realizing the extent to what I'd done.

"Chill, Yuna. It's not really that bad. It's the first day of school, anyways. Now, at least you've made your reputation clear. As soon as people know about us, you know, uhh...cutting class together, they'll be drooling to talk to you. Soon, you'll have people bowing at your feet! All you gotta do is...keep coming with me..." Tidus said suspiciously.

What's up with him? Now he was starting to become very strange...he _knew_ I would never skip again! He even tried to make _me_ believe that this was a GOOD thing! That I HAD to do this all the time. He seemed to be trying to plan out my future with those few words. He'd just told me...just told me that it wasn't a big deal, that it wasn't that bad. Now, he made it sound as if leaving class to hang out with him would change my future. I didn't anticipate or want this at all!

"Yuna, calm down! I'm joking." he said with a chuckle, which started to break out into a full blown laugh that had him holding his sides, "You should have seen your face! You- you were just like, 'Whaaa!?' Wow. That made my day, Yuna! Really!!" he laughed, accidentally but practically mocking me.

At that moment, I looked away with a scowl replacing my surprised look. He was being a real jerk! But...still, he was kinda funny.

"I- I knew that! What do you take me for? An idiot?! Of course you were joking! You wouldn't be serious about it...because you know I would never go along with it! I'd never take your advice for 'popularity'!" I stammered. How was he breaking me down so easily? We'd just met and already he was making me stutter _and_ blush!

"Okay, okay, Tell me about yourself. I'm sick of messing around with you. This entire time we haven't really been talking much about anything but your clumsiness, Besaid, our fathers, and you wanting to make out with me," he paused to see my reaction to the false statement he added in, but I only gave him a silent glare and kept my composure,"tell me about _you _now. Tell me about you, as a person, Yuna."

I raised my eyebrows in shock, was he serious? It seemed odd that he suddenly decided to be mature. Not that I knew him enough to believe he could never be mature, it just came as a surprise. Perhaps he was still trying to 'lure me in'. Even so, it almost could have worked! I'd never heard someone say my name so much...and especially not so soft. I wasn't adjusted to being treated so oddly, yet being somewhat fond of it.

"About _me_? What could you possibly want to know about me?" I asked, sounding insecure.

"Yuna, I've told you before, you're hot...no doubt. But at the same time...you don't seem to think you are. You're quiet...you also seem shy. I don't know anything about you...nothing. But from my observations, you are very conserved. Why is that? Why is it that such a beautiful girl be so...so modest?"

I was surprised, more than ever. He sounded more sincere than anything. It had never crossed my mind that he could've been used to saying these things. My breath was caught in my throat. I knew I wasn't ugly. But _beautiful_? I'd only been called beautiful by my father, Seymour (Whose opinion I no longer trusted), and in the letter written by my late mother as she lay in her death bed.

"I have to be. Modest, I mean. When you aren't 100 percent sure that you aren't ugly...you should never try to make yourself stand out. I know that I'm not ugly...but I doubt that I'm beautiful. That' something I've only been called by people that feel obligated to say it. I know it isn't true...please, Tidus, don't use that word to describe me. I'm quiet for the same reason...I suppose. I..Well, you know. I'm just not the way you are, I guess. I'm not at all like Rikku, either..." I finished sadly. There it was. I'd let it all out. I'm not the girl he'd rather hang out with. Not the type of person he'd ever even talk to, I bet.

"Don't think like that. You are completely and most definitely a beautiful girl. Damn it, Yuna. You're making me say all this stupid stuff! You're denying it just so you can make me sound stupid, huh?," he slightly laughed and nudged be in the side lightly, "You know you're gorgeous. Even so, you're still modest. The modesty doesn't change anything, though, Yuna. And we all know that you shouldn't be _anything_like Rikku. I'm surprised you even know her! She's nothing like you at all! Rikku...she was the most known freshman last year. She attended all of my parties. We were friends..." he trailed off, leaving me with a confused face. Friends? It doesn't seem like Tidus can just be 'friends' with a girl without being _friends_.

"Friends?" I questioned aloud, accidentally.

"Uh, yeah. Friends. But I didn't see her all summer. We haven't seen each other so far this school year either. Seeing as how I heard she was in the bathroom this morning with this new hot girl. I haven't seen her yet...but apparently, Rikku has taken a liking to her..." he trailed off again, obviously imagining repulsive things..

I cleared my throat loudly, and he snapped out of it.

"But uh, yeah. I still never got to see her, because in our very first class...we left, me and you." Tidus said, beaming. "I still wonder what that new girl looks like...but I doubt she's as hot as you..." he continued.

"I'll stop you to save you form any further future questions. Rikku, your 'friend', is my younger cousin. It's _her_fault I'm dressed like this. After being harassed by the eyes of every guy in the school, I ran into the bathroom. Rikku only followed me to encourage me to get through the day in this outfit."

"COUSIN!?" he exclaimed as soon as he got the chance. "You and Rikku are _cousins_? I never would have guessed! Man, and I was hoping she'd been making out with the new hot girl! And man if that were _you_...Whoa. Yuna, are you aware that you are most definitely hot!? I'd heard about you so much from the moment I walked through the school doors! You're wanted by mostly every guy here..." he finished, a grim look dawning on him.

"I know...I know...What's the matter?"

"You know, this isn't one of the safest schools around. I mean, we _**are **_in Zanarkand, after all."

I nodded slowly in agreement. Yes, I was aware of this. I'd moved here to live with Rikku, as my home back in Bevelle was getting to be a lonely place for me.

"The point is, most girls around are willing to be...we'll just say...claimed, owned. Not many girls are like you; Hard to get. Guys don't like that in a girl if they aren't used to it. So they'll try to challenge that...try to break you. As you might have noticed, the school is full of idiots. Only about 1/3rd of the seniors here actually graduate. And only 1/3rd of those go to college. Mostly everyone is a lot older than they should be at this school. This is my fourth year here, yet I'm not a senior, you see?" he stopped for the first time at that moment and a smirk found its way on his face. "The teachers smoke and sleep in class. Not much teaching goes on here, so you can't really blame _us_. Anyways, these guys are tough, for a girl, at least. As long as you stick with me and people realize we're...friends, you'll be fine. The older girls here are very trustworthy as well. Here, you need to pick your crowd very well. Many people would love to see you fall."

I sat with my mouth agape and my eyes slightly wide. I had no choice but to sit there and listen to him the entire time. Judging by what he'd told me, this would probably the most I'd learn all week. On top of that, I felt I'd made a bad decision in moving here. My old school was most definitely safe. Only one-fifth of the seniors failed and were forced into another year of high school. None would ever even _dream_ of dropping out at that point. This was a new world to me. Having to _choose_ the group of people I hung out with? This was bizarre. And the teachers...they were corrupt.

"Come on...let's go inside. We won't get in trouble, anyways, and it's almost lunch time." he said softly, breaking me from my thoughts. "And don't worry..," he put his hand on my shoulder," you'll be fine. It's not really that bad. I just told you because you're different...and not from around here."

-- --

"Tiiiiiiidussssss!!"'

He didn't even have time to turn around as my overly hyper cousin pounced on his back, most likely still aware that she was wearing a mini skirt. I saw her wrap her arms around his neck and brought her head around to his face.

"Hey, sexy." she whispered loudly, loud enough for me to hear since I'd been walking next to him. She smiled brightly and hopped off of his back. She walked in front of him and hugged him. Although he _seemed_ to be uncomfortable, he held her to him tightly.

Tidus stole a quick glance in my direction. Something was wrong with this picture, and I bet he knew it. His eyes caught mine and I wasn't able to look away as he stared into my eyes. I smiled slightly, happy that Rikku was happy. Apparently, they were dating. That's how it looks, at least. So, he pretty much _tried _to lead me on. Even after finding out she was my cousin. I couldn't be mad at him, though. It was my fault for being so naive. It wasn't like I liked him in any way, though. Still, I felt as if I should be slightly sad, only a little. I looked away, got my lunch, found a small table to sit at, and began to eat.

-- --

I was eating, yet it was as if I was only putting things into my mouth repeatedly. I stared at the empty table in front of mine as I chewed my food. I couldn't taste it and I wasn't exactly recognizing what it was at all. I was just eating. As if that was all I needed to do in life to stay alive. Eat. As if it were my main goal in life. It was then that I realized that there weren't many people in the cafeteria, and the window next to me showed that most people were outside talking. What struck me most was that absolutely _no one_ was eating school lunch. Sure, some people were eating food/drinks from the vending machines and some people even had bags from fast food restaurants. But not a single person seemed to be eating lunch directly from the school's kitchen. I wondered why, but felt I'd find out when I heard a voice.

"Shit, girl! What the fuck are you doing!?" a woman yelled to me.

I turned around to see a girl of about nineteen walking towards me swiftly. It feels odd to say this, but she was beautiful. Her skin was a creamy white and her black hair was long and silky.

"Wh- What do you mean?" I asked, still very caught off-guard.

"Tell me you aren't serious. You're obviously new." she replied, a look on her face that said, 'Tell me you aren't serious. You're obviously new.'

"I- I am new." I said, apparently intimidated, "Is there...a problem?"

She nodded.

"Umm...yeah, I realized that..." I commented, confused as to why she didn't just tell me what the problem was, "So...what _is_ the problem?"

"Not a soul in this school trusts any of the staff." she pointed an extended finger at my food, "Plus, one look at _that_ food has even the most idiotic people running. It's cold, mushy, and tastes disgusting. Seeing as how this _is_ your first day of school, it can be excused. But the fact that you ate almost all of it, I'm a little worried..." she said, looking at me as she bit her lip and drew her eyebrows upward and together.

I glanced down at my food and almost screamed. Instead, I drew in a small gasp and pushed the tray away slowly. It was all like a big clump of... _something_!

I realized that I'd been eating it because I was in such deep thought. But...what was odd was that I didn't remember what I was in deep thought _about_!

"What _is _this?!" I exclaimed, looking up at the woman with the black dress. It was then that I'd also realized that her taste in clothing was..._different_. She was clad in black. Wearing a short, tight, black dress. It had black fur around the collar and at the bottom, and it was apparently made completely of leather. It also had many weird pockets on it and chains coming from every one.

As ugly as the dress may sound, it was actually kind of cute... in a unique way. She seemed to have made it herself.

The woman apparently noticed me staring, and spoke up.

"I suppose that was a rhetorical question, because no one in the world would ever have any idea what that is. As for my clothing, I made it myself. I make most of everything I want. From dresses to purses to jeans. I make it all. I have no interest in hearing you tell me how ridiculous that is. I'm leaving. Goodbye."

She gracefully turned around and began to walk away. I began to wonder if I offended her. I actually thought that was a cool thing, her making her own things. She was a little strange, but seemed much smarter than me. Of course, she was probably a senior. A year ahead of me.

I snapped myself from my thoughts and turned back around to call to her. She was about to turn the corner out of the lunchroom, when I realized I didn't even know her name and certainly didn't want to be rude by calling out, 'Girl!'. I got up to throw my lunch away, and once again, tripped.

Expecting to just hit the ground, I tightly closed my eyes. Instead of feeling the hard, dirty floor, I felt a person's arms on my sides, holding me up. My eyes opened and I looked up into a familiar pair of beautiful, blue eyes.

-- --

**Yay! Finally, I'm DONE with this chapter. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone who thought the story would be any...different? This chappie was actually, believe it or not, hard to do. I kept wondering if I was making it drag on too much, or giving too much detail. Since I'm technically still a new writer on FanFiction, I'm still veryyyyyy nervous! :(**

**I 'm not sure if I'm making these chapters too long or too short, so I tried to hurry up and just get it over with. **

**Soooooo, yeah. Hope y'all liked it, though!!  
The first one to guess who the woman is gets...well IDK yet. But their name will definitely be mentioned in the next chapter. Not in the story but...you know, at my beginning input. AND the first one to guess whose eyes I'm talking about EASY! will also be mentioned. **

**Thanks everyone! Byeeeee!!**


	3. Contacts

**OKayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!  
Dun-Dun-Dun- DUNNNNNNNN!!  
It's FRIDAYYY (Well, actually Wednesday-Thursday but I'm posting Friday so...yeah.) and the 3rd chapter of this cool fic is UP!! I'm so unprepared 'cause I have NO idea how this chapter is going to go :P.**

**I just write as I go, is that a sign of bad authorness(lol)?**

**I promised I'd mention the person that named who the woman was AND the eyes belonged to. Two people got the same exact answers and they have awesomeness JUST for reviewing and they answered RIGHT AWAY soooooooo...**

Props to:

**Shattered Images and Kandy-Sugar. These two have been reviewing since my very first chapter (which was only two chapters ago; lol) and their reviews are very encouraging and nice and I'm just so glad I have supportive reviewers. Please, check out their stories, they're great!SOME people have actually put alerts on and added this story to their favorites but they don't REVIEW. People, please review!! I NEED to know how you all like the story!! Plus, my story might seem suckish if I still only have like 10 reviews on chapter 10! You see? ANYWAYS, on with the story, I talk too much!**

**-- --**

**Tidus' POV. -Starting when he and Yuna enter the school after talking-**

Me and Yuna had just finished talking when I noticed she seemed uncomfortable with this school. I would be, too, if I were a chick. I'm an idiot for even _mentioning_ how this school operates, but I had to do it. I just didn't want her to have to experience everything like a blow to the gut.

We walked in silence into the school, I knew she was probably thinking about what I'd said. I wanted to break her from her thoughts, just so she wouldn't think on it too hard. It really wasn't that big of a deal. She seemed to be walking ahead of me, just a little, and I wondered if she even knew where she was going! Apparently, she somehow did, because we were in the lunchroom in no time. I was about to tell her not to eat the lunch and that I'd drive her to go pick up something to eat if she wanted. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted when I heard Rikku, yelling my name like a maniac. I knew she would be up to her flirtatious ways upon reaching me, but thought nothing of it. Any idiot would know that I'd never date Rikku. Ever.

She jumped up on my back and I was certain she was causing a scene, as always.

_'Still the same old Rikku. She'll never change, will she?' _I wondered.

I was also certain that she was wearing a skirt, and almost wanted to tell her to be a lot more discreet. I thought better of it, though. In NO way was Rikku a 'slut' or anything the snobby, but hot, bitches in the school called her. The only problem with Rikku was that she seemed to believe, honestly, that she was a small child who just happened to wear tiny skirts and bikini tops to school. She acted like no one cared or thought anything of her walking around like she was in the privacy of her own _bathroom_. None of the guys minded, of course, though. It was hot, no doubt. The thing that made Rikku more of a little sister to me, though, was that she _was_as innocent as a child. She didn't normally talk in the manner that a slut would. She was almost like...Yuna, but definitely not.

"Hey, sexy." she whispered into my ear. Bam. She just flushed down any 'innocent' examples of her that I was conjuring up. Okay, definitely not like Yuna. But she was playful and clueless. Just not innocent.

I looked over to Yuna, who looked confused. She looked me directly in the eyes, and I felt a tingle run down my spine. There was a feeling deep within her eyes that I didn't recognize at all, but it scared me. No, it wasn't evil or anything, but it scared me. It made me feel like she was being pushed off of a mountain thousands of miles from me, so I could see, but couldn't save her.

Then, she surprised me. She smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile, nonetheless. I wondered what was going through her mind, and what was with the tension between our eyes. I was confused beyond belief. What was _wrong_ with her? I still felt weird.

She looked down and Rikku suddenly came around to the front of my body and hugged me.

"I missed ya, how have you been?" Rikku asked me quietly. I stayed still for a moment, still confused as to what had just silently happened. Unconsciously, I hugged Rikku tighter. It was then that Yuna walked away. The scared/strange feeling went away for a while, but I knew it'd be back.

"I missed you to, Rik. I been good..." I paused for a moment, then remembered Yuna. "I need to talk to you about something. Let's go." I continued, before pushing Rikku completely out of the cafeteria.

"Tidus! Waiiiit!! I need to find my cousin!! She's totally new and has no idea that the school lunch is like..._**poisoney**_!" I rolled my eyes at Rikku, completely forgetting about what she'd just said and becoming focused on the fact that she just said 'poisoney'. Yup, definitely clueless.

"Come on, we're going to my place."

-- --

"WHAT?!" Rikku exclaimed, obviously surprised. "Yunie is a total goody-goody! She couldn't have gone with you! She wouldn't have! It- It was an _imposterer_!"

Rikku never ceases to amaze me. Goody-goody? Imposterer? She's lucky she's hot.

"Well, she did. Why didn't you _tell_ me you had a sexy cousin!? I would have been to your place in 5 seconds flat. Shit, I would've helped her move in!"

Rikku rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"I _wish_! Anyways, why did you drag me all the way here to tell me _**that**_!? It's big news and really surprising, but was it worth it?!" Rikku yelled, annoyed.

"Hell yeah! Is there any reason why she's so...**different**? She's hot as hell, but she doesn't even notice!"

Rikku shook her head with a grin.

"She's just really modestyish!" I did a silent prayer for Rikku at this point. "But trust me, she knows she's pretty. I know what you are REALLY wondering, though. You're wondering why she wasn't all over you when she saw you...that, or you're wondering why she wasn't begging YOU to be all over her. She just isn't that kinda person. She _is _from Bevelle, you know." I jerked my head back, as if the name Bevelle was 'poisoney'. I could NOT picture a stupid Yevonite going to our school.

"What?! Bevelle? Please lie to me. Please, please, please lie to me Rik. Yuna told me she was from **Besaid**!! So, what, is she a liar AND a dumb Yevon follower?"

Rikku was apparently mad. I don't know why, though. Those Yevonites are the reason my mother is dead. They also hate the Al-Bhed. All of their beliefs are completely false, too.

"Yunie is NOT a liar! She was _born _in Bevelle, and we all know that people believe it to be a sacred, holy place! I was being sarcastic when I said she was the way she is because she's from Bevelle, because they believe everyone from Bevelle is pure and 'holy', like Bevelle. She was moved to Besaid as a little kid, Tidus, because her father died! She ended up moving back recently, because his mansion is like a second home to her! She **is **from Besaid, she was raised there!" Rikku paused, her eyes downcast, "I'm sorry if I went overboard, I don't believe in Yevon any more than the next Al-Bhed, but Yunie _does_. It isn't her fault! It's how she was raised!" Rikku finished with a huff, she didn't seem to have written that down or rehearsed it or anything, so I was impressed.

Then, I thought about Yuna, and what Rikku had just told me.

_'So she is a believer of Yevon. And...Rikku's __**okay**__ with that??'_

"I don't get it..." I paused, thinking on it even more. "Rikku, your cousin, Yuna, she...she believes in Yevon and you don't even _**care**_!?"

Rikku closed her eyes, tightly, and bowed her head. She brought it back up and then back down, so I guessed she was nodding.

"Yunie...the Yuna I know...she wouldn't mind the fact that Al-Bheds are thought of as sinners in her religion. She doesn't care!" Rikku stopped, her eyes still closed, to slowly walk towards me, "She only wants to help...only wants to change Spira's future."

Rikku kept walking, in a seemingly zombie-like manner. I almost backed up. I wondered just what she was doing. Suddenly, as she _was_ about an arms length away, she reached out and tightly gripped my shoulder.

"She's afraid to turn away, yet they'd hate her, too...if they found out." Rikku continued.

She pulled me forcefully into her body. I still had yet to figure out what she was doing. She stood on her toes, I guess, because she got taller as she brought her face closer to mine.

"She's just like me, Tidus."

She opened her eyes, revealing her brown contacts. Pulling a finger to her eye, I noticed that she was going to actually show me what the Al-Bhed legendary signature was.

"She has an eye, just like mine..." Rikku said slowly. She finally removed the contact from her right eye, but before I could see her eye, she spun around.

"Rikku...what...w-what are you doing? What's going on?" I asked her slowly, deciding that Rikku seemed to be very hurt, or ashamed.

"I can't show you, Tidus. She told me to never show them...only to other Al-Bhed. You know that. You aren't even supposed to _know _that I'm Al-Bhed."

I felt sorry for her. Sorry that she was burdened with not even being able to show her pride in what she was. The Al-Bhed were legendary, as none were recognizable, anymore. Most started out in hiding, but people knew it wasn't fair. A man ended up making these..._**things**_ called contacts. The idea was to make it seem like they were for everyone, which they kinda are, but they were **made **to hide the eyes. The eyes of the Al-Bhed. I'd always wanted to see them as a child.

"Hey, Rikku. It's okay, you don't have to show me. Calm down, you're fine. You don't even have to finish-"

"No. I'm showing you. I remember how much you'd begged me...when we were little.."

-- --

Rikku and I met when I was only ten years old, and she was eight. We'd met in our elementary school. Back then, I think I was as innocent as an untouched Power Puff Girls pillow. Now, I'm as innocent as a Playboy magazine in a bar. ANYWAYS, not many people know that me and Rikku have known eachother for that long. In truth, I can't remember how I ever found out that she was Al-Bhed. I think she'd accidentally told me one time.

After we finished our conversation about how different we are than we were then, she told me about Yuna.

Yuna is half Al-Bhed. I should have guessed as much, because she's cousins with Rikku! I really only thought they were cousins by marriage, not blood. She also showed me her eyes. Both of them. I swore to her that I'd never tell anyone she was Al-Bhed, when we were kids, so she trusted me. The only thing that held her back from showing me before was the promise she'd made with her mother, when she was seven, before she met me.

They ended up being even more fascinating than I thought they'd be. They were green. Green with swirls that seemed as though they would never end. They were mesmerising, really, and pretty amazing.

My thoughts once again drifted back to the partially Al-Bhed girl. Yuna. She was still a real mystery. According to Rikku, she's always wanted to become a leader of Yevon. All of that, just to change people's beliefs when it came to the Al-Bhed. Apparently, not all Yevonites were idiots. Yuna sure wasn't an idiot. And...she was hot.

-- --

Rikku decided that she'd rather be dropped off at home and just skip the rest of the first day. Most of the kids at school were already starting to do that. No one _**really**_ came to school to do work, or whatever. Mostly, on the first day, everyone only came to talk to anyone they didn't keep in contact with over the summer, check out the new kids, and make sure the teachers **were** duds. If anyone just happened to find out they had a strict teacher, not only would they absolutely make the teachers life hell, they would also usually do shit to their cars. It was fun.

Anyways, after I dropped off Rikku, I sped off to the school.

I was hoping I wouldn't see my ex-girlfriend Donna, because she was a jealous bitch who got her ass kicked by Rikku. I really needed to get back to the school, though, because I'd forgotten to warn Yuna about the school lunch...plus, I needed to make sure no one stole the one thing I was certain would be mine. Her.

-- --

Lulu? Why was she talking to _her_?

Rikku had idolised Lulu for her maturity for the **longest**. Then, after finding out Lulu was supposedly a snobby senior, Rikku reluctantly stopped wanting to be like her.

Now, Yuna was talking to Lulu with what seemed to be a nervous look on her face.

_'I wonder what they're talking about, anyway.'_

Finally, Lulu walked away, a strong look on her face. She was always the type of person a guy would stay away from, knowing she could snap their neck the second they broke her...'heart'.

I ran down to the end of the hall to act as if I was just coming around the corner, as I'd been peeking around the side of the wall at them. I walked slowly and tried to act like I didn't notice the icy girl, Lulu, as she walked past my, despite the chill the ran down my spine. As I entered the cafeteria, Yuna was already up and ready to go, walking towards the trashcan. I dashed over to her and ran in front of her. She had a very blank look in her eyes and didn't even seem to notice me as she kept walking. She tripped on...air? I don't know, but she tripped, AGAIN, and her tray was sure to come flying in my direction. I ignored the tray and instinctively reached out to catch her.

I looked down and she was already looking up into my eyes with a confused look. I guess she hadn't realized that she'd even tripped to begin with.

"Whoa, what?" I heard her say...or ask..?

"Huh?" I replied, confused.

"You- wait, huh? What are you- When..." She was just as confused as me.

"We walked in here, I went to my house with Rikku, I came back, you were talking to Lulu, you tripped, then you went all, 'What? Huh? Where? How? Stutter, stutter, stutter,' on me. Get it?" I explained.

"Uhm, yeah sure..." She made a move to walk away and I grabbed her arm.

"What!?" she screamed. I let go and raised my eyebrows in surprise. **SOME**one was going crazy...

"S-Sorry... I'm not feeling well, I just need to get to class. B-Bye."

"Yuna! What's up with you? Don't tell me...you didn't eat _**this**_ crap, did you?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"That's not it, Tidus. But yes, I did. I know, I know. It's definitely on the list of things to NEVER do again, but I'm fine. It's not the food.."

"Then, what's wrong??" I asked again, wanting to repeat myself a million times until she told me. I still couldn't believe she ATE that. The tray was covered in napkins, covering every visible ounce of the food. I was lucky, 'cause that meant my shirt wouldn't be ruined, but I found it odd that she'd done that.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry, can you just throw that away for me. I have to go. Good-bye, Tidus." She swiftly said before rushing off.

_'I'll definetly have to bombard her with questions when I make a surprise visit over at Rikku's later. Not that I should/ would care, but she's being weird.'_

-- --

**I've totally been stressing over this chapter. I made it wayyyy too dramatic...ish. I mean, I'm only on chapter 3 and already I have Rikku flipping out and Yuna acting like she's a very confused idiot with problems for no reason. I promise, if you take out the time to read the next few chapters, everything will come together perfectly. And as a future warning: You WILL hate Donna, I'm sorry. :(**

**Btw, to an anonymous reviewer "imfamis **soulja":

Thank you for the encouragement, it was thoughtful, and well...encouraging. lol.  
I'm glad you like the story, it's a little weird in this chapter, but it'll get back to pace by the next!

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE HEARING ABOUT MY DAY TODAY (October 2, 2008):**

**P.S. I found a cute little baby rabbit on the verge of getting run over so I took about 10 minutes of my life trying to work the nerve up to actually pick it up. The lady, of course, stopped her car when I ran out infront of it. :P She ended up trying to help. Anywho, the next day it came hopping up to me and stood there for a good 5 minutes, so I picked it up and crap, brought it to my house, put it in this huge box with carrots and water and junk, then looked up what I should freakin do! I found out that I was basically an idiot for loving animals, and that it was about old enough to be out on its own.**


End file.
